


Burning Desire

by shakymccuddles (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Human Gabriel, Kissing, Original Character(s), Out of Character Gabriel, Party, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shakymccuddles
Summary: This an High School AU and it has nothing to do with the show. There might be some character like Chuck, Cas and some other be shown. You're 17 years old,  good at school and almost the perfect teenager with a few self esteem issues. But at a high school party where she got dragged by her best friends, she gets to known Gabriel and both of them get very intimate at this party where you suddenly fall in love with him. But Gabriel is a bad boy or least everyone else think so, he pranks people, likes to Party and loves rock music. But Ava doesnt care about this stuff. Will the relationship between the two of you work out? Find it out yourself





	

AN: So this is kind of an au since i wanted to try something new. I got the Idea through tumblr and through Louden Swains new song Taxi Driver which I will include in this fan fiction. I don't know how many comments I'll write here and how often I'll update but I'll try my best since I wanted to write something with more chapters again. Gabriel is human here and 17 years old but his character is the same like it is in the show. I deeply hope you guys will like this and enjoy it. Enough words, if you like it leave a comment or kudos, i'd appreciate it.:)

  ** Chapter 1**

The Music filling the room was loud; it was some kind of rock music but the good kind. At least 30 People filled the room, dancing, singing and some playing drinking games. It was hot and the smell of Alcohol and Smoke filled the Air. I’ve never actually been to a real high school party and I’ve never been interested to go to one but my friend talked me into this, and after a few hours I really started liking it. I barely knew people here expect for my best friend, some people from my class and this guy. I didn’t remember his name but he had these amber eyes, golden hair and the usual bad boy look. But I wasn’t sure if he was a bad boy since I barely knew him but I heard some things about him. He did drugs, he pranks a lot of people in school, he liked to party a lot and he likes rock music. That’s all I heard about him. I kinda had an eye on him the whole evening; he caught my attention with his look and everything. He was so fucking hot, if this was even a term for him.

“Hey Y/N, what are you staring it?” My friend interrupted my thoughts, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked shortly while I got thrown back into reality.

“What? Nothing really.” I talked myself out or at least tried so and took a sip from my beer. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and followed my sight. She looked back at me as she spotted the guy I was looking at.

“Really? He? He’s an Idiot. Better stay away from him.” She warned me. I knew she meant it for good but it was my thing and this guy really caught my attention.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of myself.” I blinked at her making sure she won’t annoy me anymore. She let out a deep sigh; rolled her eyes and walked back to the people she was talking too.

I emptied my bottle of beer and took a new one, opening it, taking a big sip from it. After a few minutes I started dancing to the Music. I wasn’t a good dancer but who cares. It was rock music so you don’t need to know the best dance moves. In between I drunk a few shots that some gave to me while walking past me. I could feel the Alcohol a bit but I didn’t mind, I wanted to have fun tonight. “Hey” I didn’t hear it at first; I realized someone was behind me as the person tipped my shoulder. I turned around and directly stared into two amber eyes. I swallowed and smiled then.

“Wanna Dance?” He asked with a little smirk looking at me, he had two shots in his hands.

“Yes, sure. What are these for?” I asked, looking at the shots and then back at him. He laughed and holds one of the glasses in front of my face, leaning a bit closer to me.

“What do you think sweetie?” He whispered in a low voice. I took the glass and smiled.

“I get it.” I smirked. We nudged or glasses together and emptied them with a fast move. He took mine and placed them on the chimney behind us. After it he pulled me surprisingly close, it was a bit weird at first but the alcohol helped me relax. I placed my hands on his biceps, which was insanely strong, and slowly started dancing with him.

“I realized you were staring at me earlier.” He whispered into my ear after we danced for a while. The Alcohol, the hot air and the music already took control over me.

“Could be.” I said, looking into his eyes, we were so close that our noses almost touched.

“Well, if so, I’ll take this as a compliment.” He said, our hips slowly moving to the beat of the music. We were both pretty damn drunk. His hands that used to be on my hips slowly moved down to my butt. But honestly I didn’t mind, I had fun and it was good.

“Then I did so.” I whispered back, placing my hands on the back of his neck. A dirty grin hushed over his face.

“Let’s shift this party somewhere else. More Private.” He whispered with a lower voice which sent a shiver down my spine. I nodded, he took my hand and we left the filled room. He took me upstairs; he probably didn’t know himself where he was going since it wasn’t his house, he didn’t live here.

“Do you know where you’re going?” I giggled but kept following him as he opened another door. It was the bathroom.

“Yeah I think.” He answered slightly confused. We went to the next door; he slowly pushed down the doorknob and kicked the door open with his foot while turning on the light.

“Ha!” Proud of himself that he finally found a bedroom, he turned around and closed the door and pushing me against it. His lips smashing against mine, I slightly moaned into his mouth. He started kissing me passionately but also hard. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him back the same way. His hands started discovering my body; I tugged my fingers into his hair and pulled on them.

“What’s your Name?” I asked between a kiss as we shortly separated to catch some air.

“Gabriel. Okay? They call me Gabriel.” He said with a little smirk and the light in the room made his Eyes shine brighter than actual. “Now tell me yours.” He said while his hand slowly started finding its way under my shirt.

“Y/N.” I said, put my hands on his cheeks, pulling him to my face again kissing him more passionate than before. His tongue found its way into my mouth, discovering it and starting a fight with mine. I stroke of his leather jacket, which fell to the floor with a soft noise after it I started undoing his flannel. We shortly stopped kissing so he could take of my shirt. He took the hem of my shirt and removed it from my body, carelessly throwing it somewhere on the floor before he pushed me against the door again.

“God you’re so fucking hot.” He whispered with a dark voice as he leaned forward, placing his lips on my neck, starting to kiss it and teasing my skin with his teeth. I let out a moan as he bit my neck, he still had his flannel on but nothing underneath it, I run my hands down over his chest. His skin was so soft; they were just a few soft hairs on his chest. But he was only 17 so that’s normal; we’re both just teens who wanted to have some fun.

“So why did you watch me Y/N?’’ He interrupted my thoughts but kept teasing my neck with his teeth and lips while his fingers played with the waistband of my jeans. I couldn’t concentrate on his question, my breath got a little faster and I let out another moan.

“I don’t know”, I moaned as he stroke over my lower tummy, licking over my neck, sucking on it and leaving a little mark there.

“Come on, tell me Sweetie.” He murmured against my neck, biting it and sucking hard on it again before he placed soft kisses on the affected skin which honestly drove me crazy.

“You’re hot. You’re pretty god damn hot.” I let out because of his teasing and he stopped, looking at me.

“You think I’m hot?” And suddenly I could see a little broken boy through his amber eyes and my heart broke a little bit. Maybe it was because he was drunk; he seemed to be good all evening.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you or something.” I apologized and looked into his eyes, he looked somehow sad.

“No its okay, I’m fine. Just let us finish where we started.” He smiled it off like it was nothing to him. But since I didn’t want to go deeper I just agreed and pulled him close again. Our Lips smashing together one more time. His hips pinning me against the door while he slowly started grinding them against mine. I run my hand through his blonde hair, slightly tugging it around my fingers and pulling out it, a deep groan escaped his lips. My other Hand found her way down over his stomach to his belt, slowly starting to unbuckle it. His hand found my boobs, slowly starting to squeeze them while his finger teased my nipples.

“Oh God” I moaned directly into his mouth, still trying to unbuckle his belt as soon as I did so, I opened the button of his and opening the Zipper of his Jeans. I put my hand over his bulge, starting to tease him a bit.

“Fuck Y/N. This is gonna be a long night, Sweetie.” He whispered in my ear. His voice was deep, filled with lust and desire. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist before he walked to the bed in the middle of the room and put me down on it. Gabriel kicked of his jeans, he leaned forward, opening the button of my jeans and pulled them off, throwing them away before he slowly crawled on the bed again. I watched him how started placing soft kisses from my knee over the inside to my thigh up to the hem of my slip. Each little kiss eased a soft moan from my lips and I could feel how wet I already was.

“Pl…pl...ease…”I stuttered as he kept placing kisses on my sensitive skin. He puts his thumb in the hem of my slip and ripped it apart, throwing it away to the rest of our clothes. Cupping his hand around my wet spot, running his fingers through my folds, squeezing my clit, just making me more wet.

“Oh sweetie, you’re already so wet.” He moaned as he slid two of his fingers into me, starting to move them slowly and spreading my juice over my folds. A lot moan escaped my lips again, followed by his name. His fingers were so talented and it felt so good. He started to move his finger faster, circling them inside of me and I could feel my orgasm slowly building up.

“Gabriel… Please” My breath got choppier and faster, I didn’t knew if I could hold on any longer.

“Cum for me Sweetie.” He whispered against my lips that he tugged between his teeth, slightly pulling on my lower lip. I dug my nails into his arm and let go, moaning his name, my back arching from my orgasm. He pulled his fingers out, stripped off his boxers and kicked them on the floor. Somehow he pulled out a condom from somewhere, maybe he took it out of its pant before but I honestly couldn’t care less at the moment at least he had something for protection. Gabriel opened the wrapping with his teeth, pulling out the condom before he rolled it over his cock. I watched every step he did and it just turned me on more. He propped up his elbows next to my head before he got in one line with my entrance.

“Ready?” He asked and I nodded. He let out a loud groan as he slowly pushed himself in.

“Jesus, fuck…you’re so tight.” Another groan escaped his lips as he fully pushed himself in. I dug my nails into his shoulders and let out a moan as I fully felt him inside of me. He was so big and fuck it felt good. He slowly started circling his hips, trying to find the right spot to hit. After a few thrusts he found the right spot, making me scream out his name every time he hit it.

“My Name sounds so good out of your mouth.” He whispered with a deep voice as he leaned his sweaty forehead against mine. I wanted to reply something but my mind couldn’t form a sentence that would make sense right now.

“Ga…Ga…briel…Faster” I moaned and pulled him closer while wrapping my legs around his waist.

“FUCK…”He groaned as my muscles clenched around his cock as soon as he started thrusting faster into me. Placing his forearms on the bed he took my head into his hands, smashing his lips on my kissing me in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Not fast but hard and his tongue searching for mine, challenging mine for a fight. I took in, moaning into his mouth and digging my nails into his sweaty shoulders. He let go of my head, digging his fingers into the sheets while he placed his head on my neck. After a while both of our breath got choppier and faster. Our Bodies covered in sweat, the sheets already wet from it.

“I’m gon…na cum…” I moaned as I could feel another orgasm building up inside of me. I tug my fingers into his wet hair and pulling on it.

“Just a bit sweetie…” He whispered, circling his hips again, pulling out and thrusting back in, hitting the right spot all over again. He did it another time and I couldn’t hold back my orgasm. I screamed his name as my orgasm hit me, scratching over his back which eased him a load groan. He circled his hips once more before he also came. “Oh fuck Sweetie” He moaned my name while he rode us through our orgasm, placing his forehead on mine, breathing hard.

“Shit, that was good.” Gabriel added after we both came down from our Highs. He pulled out, removed the condom from his cock and threw it in a trash bin next to the bed.

“It really was.” I mumbled tired from the good sex, he laid down next to me and pulled a blanket over our naked bodies. I placed my head on his chest before we both fall asleep. I woke up hearing a voice, I felt dizzy and my head hurt like hell. I didn’t knew that I drank that much tonight. Slowly everything what happened came back, almost hitting me like a truck. The kisses, the touches, the sex. Everything.

“Shit.” I groaned as I sat up while holding my head. I looked next to me. The sheets were empty were Gabriel used to be. He probably left earlier. But I didn’t mind or at least I thought so. I mean it was just a One Night Stand. Right?

“Y/N?” I heard my best friend calling my name. Fuck. I stood up way to fast and almost fell down but I could catch myself again. I searched for my clothes, which were scattered almost in the whole room. I put on my bra first, and then my shirt before I put on my jeans without my slip since Gabriel ripped it apart. Making my hair looking a bit better, I ran my fingers through it before I slipped into my sneakers and left the room.

“There you are! I was looking for you. Are you okay?” She asked and looked at me.

“I’m fine, Dana.” I said rolling my eyes but a little smile hushed over my face.

“You didn’t sleep with him?” But I didn’t need to answer her question as she glimpsed the hickey on my neck.

“Y/N! You don’t even know this guy!” She shouted at me.

“Oh come on. It was just sex and it was good.” I tried to calm her down. I don’t understand why she was freaking out so much. She also had some one night stands, so what’s the matter?

“I’m sorry Y/N. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She said after she calmed down. Dana walked up to me and hugged me. “God you literally smell after sex.” And we both suddenly started laughing.

“Let’s go home, so I can shower it off.” I said still laughing while I put a little hair strand behind my hair. She agreed and so we drove home together.

A few minutes later we arrived at my house. Before I opened the door of the car, I hugged my best friend again.

“See you tomorrow in school then.” I said kissing her cheek and got out of the car then. She waved at me before she drove off in the night. While I walked of the driveway to our house, I looked for the key in my pockets hoping that I didn’t lose it. I let out a relieved breath as I found it in the back pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out of there and tried to open the door as quiet as I could as soon as I reached it. It was already 3 am and my parents didn’t need to know that I was still awake at this time. Inside I slipped out of my shoes, closed the door and sneaked upstairs into my room to get a shirt and some boxer shorts. Together with my clothes I went to the bathroom next to my room, dropping my clean clothes on the floor I turned on the shower and undressed myself. Our bathroom was beautiful; it had an open shower which I really loved and big bath tub. The wall tiles were white while the floor tiles were blue. This was one of the few things I really liked about this house. I went under the shower and closed my eyes as the warm water float over my body washing away all the sweat and the smell of sex.

After a few minutes I turned of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried myself. I put on my shirt and my boxer shorts, turned out the lights and walked back into my room. Straightly walking up to my bed, I crawled on it and pulled the blanket over me. I was still totally exhausted so it didn’t take me long to fall asleep which was more than good since I had to get up in 3 hours.

“Y/N, you’re late for school. You’re alarm clock won’t stop ringing.” I heard my dad’s voice but I didn’t react. He started shaking me softly on my shoulder and I groaned.

“What?” I mumbled into my pillow while I pulled my blanket over my head to hide from the sunlight that was shining through my window.

“You’re late for school.” My dad repeated and pulled the blanket away. Suddenly I sat up and looked at my clock. Shit its already a quarter past 7. I jumped out of my bed, grabbing my black skinny jeans from the floor, a grey led zeppelin shirt and fresh underwear out of my closet.

“Have you been out last night?” My dad asked while I searched for my red converse. I stopped and looked at him.

“Yeah, it got a little late.” I said with a bright smile. I knew he won’t be mad at me because I was good at school. He just shook his head and left my room. I put on my clothes and my shoes before I brushed my hair and put on some make up. Leaving my room, I grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs trying to untangle my headphones.

“Hey what about breakfast?” My dad asked from the kitchen table, looking up from his news paper.

“I’ll get something in school!” I answered while I put my headphones in and left the house. I looked at my phone clock. I still got 20 minutes left since my first lesson started at 8:15 am. Just as I walked down the driveway the bus drove around the corner. Running down the rest of the driveway and in the direction of the bus my phone almost slipped out of my hand. The bus stopped as he saw me and opened the door to let me in. I jumped in the bus with a bright good morning smile and looked for a free seat. I let myself fall into one where nobody else sat because I hated to sit next to people early in the morning. I shuffled my music and luckily my favorite song Nirvana song started playing. This day can only be good. But I could also be wrong with that.

The bus arrived at school 10 minutes to 8; the bus driver stopped at the parking lot and opened the door. I just wanted to get out of my sat as suddenly everyone walked past me, with a annoyed sight I waited till I finally could get out. Throwing my school bag over my shoulder I left the bus as the last person.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t come.” My best friend was standing on the boardwalk with some others. “I didn’t hear my alarm clock.” I complained as I walked up to them to hug Dana. Out of my pants I pulled my cigarettes, put one between my lips and lighted it up.

“Well at least you’re here now and not late for class.” Jack said and we all laughed. He was around 6 feet tall, had black hair and blue eyes, he wore those typical nerd glasses which suited him very well. He, Dana and I were friends for over 3 years now. Those two were the only good friends I had at this school. And I was more than thankful for those two Idiots. My thoughts snapped back to reality as I remembered that I still got my history book looked in my locker. I took another drag from my cigarette before I threw it on the ground.

“Guys I gotta go, I need to get my History Book before class starts. See you later!” I said and ran in direction of the main building. I pushed the door open and I walked in the building. Looking around I walked up to my locker. As I reached it, I fumbled around with the padlock for a few seconds before it jumped open. Taking out my history book I closed my locker again and turned around. As I soon as I did so my eyes met two beautiful amber eyes and I almost froze as my heart started racing. Why is my heart suddenly racing? I can’t fall I love yet, it was the wrong time. Gabriel leaned against his locker, as he noticed me, he seemed a little bit surprised. He smirked and then winked at me before he pushed himself away from his locker, walking down the Hallway.


End file.
